


White peacock

by Charliesabsinthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesabsinthe/pseuds/Charliesabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a funny post battle moment involving lucius and harry. very short!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

please note i have not read the deathly hallows i am going on what i have read and seen online. Alot of stories mention Lucius owning white peacocks and it seem like a mundane choise of animals and soon after that thought this came into my mind

\------

 

Lucius was going to kill the idiot who tried to cast a freezing curse on him and if the fool was already dead he was going to bring him back and do it all over again in a far more painful way. if only he could get that damn potter brat to stop chasing him around.

\------

harry was ecstatic after the battle he found a white peacock on the grounds , presumably it had been too close to someone leaving malfoy manor, if only he could get the damned bird to stand still. every spell seemed to miss. 

\-----------

 

and so it was that harry spent the next 5 hours chasing the damned peacock until exaustion took its toll and both collapsed. when a healer found the two he cast a simple detection spell and to harrys great shock and horror the peacock shifted into lucius malfoy.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out

Draco had returned home to obtain a rare book from the library theo ddid not have the book he wanted. As he started towards the library he hears a loud ruckus from the side garden. As he gets closer he realizes the noise is being made by thepea hens. Theyare chasing a peacock wearing a cravat. Draco cant help it hestarts to laugh and soon he is on the floor sides aching from his merriment. When he collects himself he dashes up to his fathers study to grab the camera he knows resides there. As he enters a pile of folded clothes on his fathers desk catches his eye for but a moment. Running back downstairs he is pleased to note the peacock is still on the run and begins talking photos. As he nears the end of the role his jaw goes slack the penny has dropped and a n utterance of father squeekes out. The peacock looks up and runns strait at draco bowling him over. In a moment of instinct draco graps the peacock and dashes for the door to the mannor like a linebacker running for a touchdown. Once inside he lets go and collapses to the floor in shock his fathers animagus formis a white peacock. As he consideres his options he hears the door open to admit severus

 

\-------------------------

I might continuewith more people finding out or variations on how harry or draco foundout


End file.
